


the weight of alec in his lap

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [68]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: "Alexander", he calls, yet again beckoning Alec to come, "I wish I could portal us to out of space".Alec stops in the middle of his mini rant and goes to him, "And why's that?" he asks, snuggling in Magnus's neck.slice of life snippets of Magnus and Alec being domestic, adorable and in love.





	the weight of alec in his lap

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/sometimes unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common— Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

 

 

**the weight of alec in his lap.**

 

At odd times, Alec would go on and on and on about the Clave and about Jace and how much Raj continues to annoy him and that he and Magnus are out of peanut butter. During these mini rants, Magnus would just hum like he's actually listening- which most times works. But then, there are times when Alec would go silent and the next thing Magnus knows is Alec snatching the book from his hand and tossing it to the other side of the room. 

But Magnus doesn't get mad. Instead, this is the moment he actually waits for- when he can welcome Alec in his lap and get lost in the touch of Alec's hands caressing his beard and playing with his nape and whispering never-ending 'I love you-s'.

In this everyday life they live, Magnus welcomes the weight of Alec in his lap and all the love for him. 

 

.

 

**the scent of you gets me.**

 

Laundry day.

Magnus's turn.

But,

"Magnus, you missed laundry day again yesterday", Alec frowns, entering the room while sniffing a bunch of clothes, "I've got no more clean shirts left".

Magnus looks him up and down then uses his pinkie finger to beckon Alec to him, "If you promise to let me sniff you at least once a day every day then I'll do laundry today".

Alec had to laugh but it's a deal.

For apparently,

While other couples yearn for sex and date nights, Magnus yearns to lotion himself in Alec's scent.

Why?

Because it's the only way he feels what he and Alec have is real.

 

.

 

**stargazing is looking at you.**

 

The sky is vast and everyone is affixed a star.

Everyone knows that.

But Magnus knows better than many.

He also knows that most people will live a lifetime without ever finding that one star that would shine their love on them.

Alec, is back to cursing about the manipulative Clave and he's out of wheat bread and butter this time. Behind the pages of the book he's reading, Magnus just smiles because here he is— yes, it took him a couple lifetimes but nonetheless here he is utterly in love with the shiniest star in the whole universe.

"Alexander", he calls, yet again beckoning Alec to come, "I wish I could portal us to out of space".

Alec stops in the middle of his mini rant and goes to him, "And why's that?" he asks, snuggling in Magnus's neck.

Magnus inhales the entirety of his and Alec's warm existence then says, "Because then I could show you the Milky Way up close and the Orion and the Big Dipper and all the wonders of the sky".

"No need", Alec simply smiles, but his face is brighter than a full moon when he leans in and kisses Magnus's neck this time, "I look at you and I see the greatest wonder of the world".

If it's Shakespearean, then Magnus really can't win against him.

 

.

 

**his snoring is music to my ears.**

 

It started that very first time Alec had slept over— long before either of them knew they would come to love and accept each other.

But they had an inkling and so eventually had their first night together.

The days turned to night and the night turned to mornings and sleep sleep they slept together a second then a third and many times after and now, Magnus has utterly fallen in love with Alec's snores.

And even though the years have reeled and greyed them, it's yet another first day of a new month in yet another new year and Magnus still finds nothing more perfectly pleasant, than falling asleep to the lullaby of Alec's adorable snores.

 

★*☆♪

magnus x alec

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!!!


End file.
